Une seule vérité
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Loki ne peut dire qu'une seule vérité, et c'est après avoir été emprisonné sur Asgard qu'il la révèle, mais à qui est destinée cette vérité? A Thor, peut-être.


**Bonjour! Voici mon second OS sur ce fandom, un peu plus sérieux que le précédent et portant sur la relation entre Thor et Loki! J'ai hésité à le placer dans Thor, mais comme ça se passe après Avengers, c'est le plus récent qui gagne!**

**Avengers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Thor était affalé sur son lit, allongé de tout son long sur des draps d'or. Sa respiration n'était jamais régulière plus de quelques secondes, car son sommeil n'était pas rempli de doux rêves comme le prince l'aurait souhaité. Toutes ses pensées n'étaient que des cauchemars sur une personne en particulier, une personne qui ne cessait de le hanter. Une personne qu'il avait embastillé dans la prison d'Asgard. Pas Jane, auquel il ne pensait qu'avec tendresse et nostalgie, ni Stark qui l'insupportait avec ses étranges plaisanteries, ni le capitaine America dont la tenue l'horrifiait, ni même aux autres Avengers.

Non, il pensait au prince géant de glace qu'il avait ramené à Asgard après l'énorme bataille qu'il avait provoqué. Loki, son jeune frère qu'Odin avait en fait adopté et sauver de la mort présumé , qui avait partagé ses jeux, sa coupe de lait, son armure même parfois, et son lit. Lorsque Loki avait encore peur de la nuit, il venait souvent dans les bras de Thor pour ne plus avoir peur. Ces fous moments de jeunesse étaient les souvenirs les plus nostalgiques que portait Thor en sa mémoire.

-Alors pouirsquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé ce moment de gloire que j'attendais tant sur la tour de Stark, cher frère? susurra une voix doucement suave à ses oreilles endormies.

Thor tressaillit dans son sommeil. Cette voix était trop réelle pour n'être qu'un simple rêve. Mais il avait enfermé Loki dans la prison en attendant son jugement que lui, le nouveau roi d'Asgard, allait devoir prononcer en personne. Parfois, le nouveau souverain maudissait son père de l'avoir laissé prendre les commandes. Il n'était pas encore prêt à endurer pareille épreuve, pourquoi le forcer à gouverner un peuple qu'il avait failli détruire par sa soif de guerre?

-Parce qu'il croyait voir le seul bien en toi, et pas ton arrogance perpétuelle, cher frère, lui répondit le plus naturellement possible cette même voix.

Un autre tressaillement prit possession du corps endormi. C'était trop réel, mais Loki ne pouvait pas venir ici. Il était enfermé dans sa cellule, gardée expressément par des soldats confiants et fidèles! L'ancien prince Asgardien gigota dans son lit, essayant de se calmer pour retourner à des rêves meilleurs, mais peine perdue quand il sentit une présence près de lui, se tenant juste au dessus de lui précisément. Une aura qu'il connaissait parfaitement s'en dégageait. Il n'avait nullement besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de son bien aimé frère qu'il regrettait.

-Je t'ai manqué, cher grand frère? interrogea Loki avec une bien drôle ironie pointant dans sa voix.

Un sarcasme...avec ce magicien, tout n'était que sarcasme et mensonge. Jamais la vérité n'arrivait à perçer ses lèvres. Il devait toujours mentir. Thor n'en parut pas plus blessé ou surpris que d'ordinaire. Son frère était après tout le dieu de la tromperie et des mensonges, pourquoi serait-il amené à changer maintenant?

-Allez, fais un petit effort et ouvre tes yeux pour me voir, se plaignit encore une fois le prince des glaces.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour te voir, mon frère. Je sais que tu n'es qu'une illusion qui cherche à faire diversion pour que le vrai Loki puisse détourner les soldats et s'en aller, murmura Thor, gardant obstinément les yeux clos.

Pas question de revoir ces yeux verts, de les voir le supplier intérieurement que tout revienne comme avant. Parce que c'était ce que voulait Loki, au fond. Que tout revienne comme avant, qu'il n'y ait jamais eu cette guerre, ce sceptre, ces Avengers, il n'y aurait pas eu un creusé dans leur relation fraternelle. Et Thor partageait cet avis. Son frère, son petit frère diplomatique et beau parleur, lui manquait. Il ne voulait plus de ce géant des glaces trompeur et manipulateur.

-Mais tu sais que je resterais ainsi, grand frère. C'est toi qui m'as ouvert les yeux, susurra une nouvelle fois le plus jeune des deux à son frère, se penchant si près de lui que Thor pouvait entendre son coeur battre.

Un geste de plus et ils seraient collés l'un à l'autre, torse contre torse, coeur contre coeur. Thor pourrait espérer lire l'esprit de son frère et y trouver une quelconque culpabilité, quoi que ce soit qui lui permette de retrouver son petit frère qu'il protégeait...mais ce dernier ne semblait pas d'accord.

-Non, Thor, tu ne verras rien de moi, hormis ma haine envers toi. Tu as fais de moi un être de glace qui cherche un peu d'attention. Tu aurais dû me laisser une place dans le coeur de père et de mère, mais ils ne regardaient que toi. Certes tu es très beau et intéressant, l'homme que toute femme se doit de regarder, le guerrier que tout soldat se doit d'admirer, l'ainé que tout frère se doit d'aimer, mais tu n'avais pas à m'évincer de la sorte, et pour cela, tu vas payer, grand frère.

-C'est de la folie, Loki! articula difficilement Thor, ouvrant en grand les yeux.

Il n'avait nullement pu s'en empêcher, les paroles si doucereuses de son frère l'avaient profondément touché. C'était sans doute le but de Loki, de le toucher de ses paroles puisqu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Mais non, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et soyeux se trouvait là, devant lui. Dans la même tenue que la dernière fois, il ne manquait plus que son sceptre démodé et son horrible couronne à cornes.

-Loki...

-Tu ne m'as jamais emprisonné, cher frère, entendit-il en réponse, suivi d'un petit sourire caractéristique de Loki, un sourire qui se voulait presque démoniaque mais qui traduisait tout autre chose.

Thor comprit que toutes ces vaines paroles n'étaient que fausses menaces, mais que son petit frère avait été honnête sur une chose: sa manière de le décrire. Cette sincérité ne le troubla pas, même si elle était étrange à entendre de la bouche de son frère.

-Tu veux une autre vérité, Thor? La seule que je puisse dire, c'est que je donnerais tout pour revenir au temps de notre enfance, là où tu n'étais pas cet être arrogant, là où nous étions frères et là où je n'avais aucun pouvoir pouvant faire du mal à notre famille. Je donnerais tout pour que TOI tu me donnes de l'attention.


End file.
